Field emission phenomena is known. Vacuum tube tehnology typically relied upon field emission as induced through provision of a heated cathode (i.e., thermionic emission). More recently, solid state devices have been proposed wherein field emission activity occurs in conjunction with a cold cathode. The advantages of the latter technology are significant, and include rapid switching capabilities, resistance to electromagnetic pulse phenomena, and as a primary component of a flat screen display.
Notwithstanding the anticipated advantages of solid state field emission devices, a number of problems are currently faced that inhibit wide spread application of this technology. One such problem relates to unreliable manufacturability of such devices. Current non-planar oriented configurations for these devices require the construction, at a microscopic level, of emitter cones. Developing a significant plurality of such cones, through a layer by layer deposition process, is proving a significant challenge to today's manufacturing capability. Planar configured devices have also been suggested, which device will apparently be significantly easier to manufacture. Such planar configurations, however, will not likely be suited for some hoped for applications, such as flat screen displays.
Accordingly, a need exits for a field emission device that can be readily manufactured using known manufacturing techniques, and that yields a device suitable for application in a variety of uses.